Does Your Mother Know
by destiny's sweet melody
Summary: AU. After returning to Konoha from a business trip Itachi heads to club to unwind and spots a hot little thing. Remember Itachi: She's your kid brother's age. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. If I did there would be a lot more Hinata. (Hinata fanatic)

A/N: Does your mother know is an old song from the 70-80's but it's very cute. And I also think it would fit the ItaHina pairing if Itachi had more of a conscience and Hinata was a bit more adventurous.

* * *

**Summary: **

AU. After returning to Konoha from a business trip Itachi goes to a club to unwind and finds a hot little thing. But something keeps bothering him. She just happens to be his kid brother's age.

* * *

**Does Your Mother Know**

Uchiha Itachi is one of Konoha's most desirable bachelors. He's well-mannered, he's a hard worker, and he's…Hot! So it's no surprise that the minute that he walked into the club just about every girl there immediately rushed toward him to try to get a dance out of him.

But just like countless times before he ignored them and just kept walking towards the bar.

That's the thing about Itachi. No matter how many girls approach he never finds any of them good enough.

But for some reason the hot little thing sitting next to him in the bar seemed attractive enough to take out to dance. The only problem is that she's way too young for him.

The sad looking girl sitting next to him, and somehow ignoring him, is Hyuga Hinata. She's his kid brother's age, 15, the only reason that she's allowed in the club is because she's friends with the owner…and only if she doesn't drink.

"Hinata…" Itachi said before he could stop himself.

_You're so hot_

_Teasing me_

_Saw you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you_

_It's something I couldn't do_

"Itachi-sama." Hinata replied, her mood changing immediately.

There was a look in her eyes.

Itachi knew what it was, he had seen hundreds of times before. He had seen it just a few seconds ago in all the girls in the club.

When did little Hinata start thinking of him like that?

_There's that look_

_In your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

_But girl you're only a child_

"Itachi-sama, want to dance?" Hinata asked.

She started panicking when he gave her a weird look, "I just meant…since it is a club after all. And since we're already friends since forever you might want to dance."

That's right, Itachi's known Hinata since she was a toddler. Since her mother was still alive. _'Wonder what her mother would think of me now?'_ Itachi thought.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Hinata said after a moment of silence. But a few seconds later she felt herself being led to the dance floor.

_Well I can dance with ya honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does you mother know that you're out_

_And I chat with ya baby_

_Turn a little lady_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

Itachi actually smiled at Hinata as she laughed while he spun her around.

But then she started a little _too_ close.

Personally, he had no problem with it. But the closer she got, the more a little voice reminded him that she was Sasuke's age; i.e. too young.

He immediately started trying to subtlelly push her away.

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go, does your mother know_

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow, does you mother know_

It didn't seem to be working.

Every time Itachi pushed Hinata away, she just went right back to where she wanted to be.

Which was way too close for someone as young as her.

_I can see what you want_

_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

"Is something wrong, Itachi-sama?" Hinata asked curiously. Cocking her head to the side.

'_She probably doesn't even know how cute that makes her look.'_ Itachi thought. "Not at all." He said aloud, making Hinata smile.

_Now you're so cute_

_I like your style _

_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile_

_But girl you're only a child_

"Well then you won't mind giving me another dance?" Hinata asked.

"Not at all." Itachi replied, once again earning another laugh.

_Well I can dance ya honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

_And I can chat with ya baby_

_Turn a little lady_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

Unfortunately, the next song was a faster paced song giving Hinata a new reason to dance just a little closer.

And once again, the closer she danced the more he pushed her away.

Until finally she decided enough was enough. She stopped dancing, "What's wrong?" She asked her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I just think you should slow down a little."

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Better slow down girl_

_ That's no way to go, does your mother know_

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow, does your mother know_

"What do you mean 'slow down'? It's just a dance." Hinata demanded.

"But you're my kid brother's age." Itachi replied, trying not to reveal that the real reason that kept coming to his mind was because he was starting to think of Hinata in _that_ way.

What would her mother think if she knew? Forget that, what would _his_ mother think? Mikoto always thought of Hinata as another daughter.

"I repeat: it's just a dance. It doesn't matter how young I am."

"Well, I guess I can dance with you." Itachi finally gave in to a smiling Hinata.

After all, it _is _just a dance. For now.

_Well I can dance with ya honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

_And I can chat with ya baby_

_Turn a little Lady_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

* * *

A/N: Well that's my first try a a song fic. So be gentle in your criticsm.

In the lyrics; the "turn a little lady" part might be wrong. I know for sure they "turn a little" and lady is what it sounded like to me,

so if it's wrong forgive me.

I think I made Itachi a little _too_ nice, though.

Pls Read & Review

-Destiny's sweet melody


End file.
